Thanks to technological progresses, various 3C electronic products are introduced, benefiting many people. People carry electronic devices, such as notebook computers, smartphones, tablet computers, to satisfy needs in life and work and further make life more convenient. The pace of updating and advancement for various electronic devices is extremely fast. Currently, almost everyone owns a smartphone or a tablet computer. It is thus evident that such handheld mobile devices have become popular increasingly. They are closely linked to modern lives. Up to now, there are many models of cellular phones and tablets. Based on the phone modes, more peripheral products for cellular phones appear, bringing more convenience in usage. In particular, the peripheral equipment for tablet computers and smartphones appear more extensively.
By means of the portable electronic devices including handheld tablets or smartphones, file and data downloading or access may be done via network transmission anytime and anywhere. In addition, activities such as reading network information, listening to music, or even viewing multimedia movies may be performed. Due to their multiple functions, electronic devices are used much more frequently.
As implied in the name, handheld electronic devices mean using electronic devices by holding them in hands. Unfortunately, owing to their multiple functions as described above, handheld electronic devices are usually used for a long time. While viewing multimedia movies or films through handheld electronic devices, it normally takes more than half an hour. While watching a multimedia movie, even if an electronic device is not heavy, long-term holding an electronic device affects hands. If the time for holding a cellular phone a short and the symptoms are light, muscular pains might occur to the hands. If the time is longer, because the elbow is bent for a long time for holding an electronic device, the ulnar nerve will be stretched excessively, retarding the blood flow, imposing great pressure on the ulnar nerve, and resulting in discomfort at the forearm, the ring finger, as well as the little finger. As a consequence, the cubital tunnel syndrome occurs. For serious ones, surgeries are required for treatment.
Although some commercial protective covers or bags for electronic devices provide structures similar to phone supports or cradles, the purpose of protective covers and bags for electronic devices is to protect electronic devices and reduce the damages due to bumps, instead of supporting electronic devices during usage. Given the different purposes, supporting is not the main focus of the structure. Thereby, the support of the structure of protective covers or bags for electronic devices might degenerate and finally be unusable. In addition, not all protective covers and bags for electronic devices include the function of supporting.
Accordingly, for improving the drawbacks in the prior art, the present invention provides a support for electronic device, which occupies least space for storage and is transformable to form a support cradle for electronic devices for usage.